Flame
Flame (Also known as) "Flame Skorch Fire" Flame's Description Flame is a Male Character in "Futuristic Forces" His Main Characteristics are being the strongest and usually is the leader of a squad. Flame’s Powers/Elements Flame has a lot of powers, some of his powers include: Shadow Ruler, Telekinetic, Telepathic, and Fire Type also part Mage type. Flame's main element is Shadow Ruler Type, Shadow Ruler characteristics are being strong, smart, and empathic. Flame’s Marital Status Flame's current wife is "Crystal" she is another character if FF (Futuristic Forces). Flame’s Children Flame in the current FF's has 3 kids biologically and 1 from adoption. His 3 kids are (In order) T-bone, Flare, Skorch, and Mud (Adopted). Flame’s Importance to the Series Flame is mostly known in FF for being the most main character, as he is in every single game in the series. Flame’s Many Armors Flame has had many different armors which will be displayed near the bottom of this page. Flame's First Gen. Armor was used in the TRK War. The TRK War lasted very long and Flame had a total of 2 Generations of armor. The next Generation of Armor was his 3rd, which was the first peak of technological advance. Flame's 3rd armor was used in the Great War. After the Great War, he was upgraded to a 4th Generation, which was the first Shadow Ruler Type Variant. His 5th Generation was soon acquired when his 4th Gen. was severely damaged in war. The 5th generation included a remodeled HUD in the Armor. The 6th Generation came when he was sent out to Fight Mega-Flame, his evil brother. His 7th Generation was the first version of the Night Demon, which would become Flame's signature armor. The Night Demon armor is based off of the Shadow Ruler God's Armor. The Night Demon is named that way due to the fact it looks like a Demon in the Dark. The 8th Generation was just another upgrade of the armor. The 9th Gen. was also another upgrade. The 10th Generation was a full remodel of the armor and it looked much cooler than the previous generations. The 11th Gen. was just an upgrade of the 10th. Generations 12-22 are all just upgrades of the 10th. The 23rd Gen. is another complete remodel. The 24th is another complete Remodel. The 25th version is a complete remodel that is very equipped with gear. Most of the Gear is hidden under plating. His Appearances in FF and Other Characters Appearances Flame has appeared in all of the games and is the most occurring character in FF. Flame is also the most main character in FF, followed by: CrossDagger, Zephyrine, Destroyer, Commander Rex, Acid Spitter, Commander Heavy, Commander Phoenix, Sarai, Aurora, Dark Destroyer, and Mega Flame. His Wartime Appearances Flame has appeared in every war from The Remaining Knights War all the way to the Mage War and on wards into the storyline. Flame also is known for being involved in every major war and winning most of the minor/major battles. How He Met His Wife Crystal Flame met Crystal at the mage base when he and the other superior generals went there for the week to speak about the new "treaty". This treaty was never put into action. Flame, after meeting her, took her with him back to the Elemental base. Flame and Crystal had had a relationship that dated back to their childhood. However, they sort of split up after Flame had gone off to the Army for training. Crystal ended up dating someone else up until they dumped her. For Flame, he dated someone until they dumped him. However, they both got over the break-ups they had and continued life. How Long He Has Been Around (In the FF Universe) Flame has been around for about 1,500 years, spending around 20 in a capsule designed to keep him from dying after the Great war, the difference between Elementals and Humans is that Elementals pick age and stay that age. Humans can't do this. Flame’s Brutality and Equipment ''' Flame is known for his brutality, and for his great leadership, he is honored by many around the universe . Flame also has a Double-Scythe weapon that uses plasma, however, this scythe also has a blade that rises from the back and angles itself on the area where the blade should be. Flame can use both modes at the same time for maximum effectiveness in blade combat. Along with this, the scythe has a curvature in the blade that can grab weapons by a lot of force, which effectively disarms the enemy. Flame is very skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat, Melee Combat, Ranged Combat (Guns and Bows), Throwables (Grenades, or Throwing Knives), Piloting (Most of the Vehicles the Elemental Army has). '''Flame’s Powers, Training, and Technology Flame can use his Shadow Ruler Type to summon a fire that cannot be stopped by anyone, except for Shadow Ruler types. The Fire burns very fast so attempting to put it out is useless, as by the time you spray them with water, they'll be a dead corpse. Flame also has a bit of Telekinetic type in him. He got the telekinetic chip in his main-core as a gift from the Telekinetic types for saving them from the Alien Elementals. Flame can use the Telekinetic powers to lift things using his hands or his mind. The Telekinetic powers can also be used to crush people to death. The Shadow Ruler fire can also be shot from his main-core, this process involves his armor opening up around the main-core area and then he thinks about firing the Main-core and it fires a Shadow Ruler fire beam. The Armor Flame wears tracks his brainwaves and when he thinks something, like to activate night-vision, his armor activates the night-vision. Flame does not go down easy in a fight. Fighting Flame requires years of training and hard work. Even if you are able to get near Flame, he will likely kill you before you could even get to him. Stabbing Flame is also very futile, as Flame is very good at Defense and Offense.Category:Main Characters